


Wieder getroffen

by seduction_of_man



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, University
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seduction_of_man/pseuds/seduction_of_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein kleiner One-Shot spielt einige Zeit nach dem Edward Bella verlassen hat. Bella geht auf eine Universität in Alaska und trifft dort die Cullens wieder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieder getroffen

**Author's Note:**

> Twilight gehört selbstverständlich nicht mir ...

Wieder getroffen 

 

Noch immer müde wachte ich auf und natürlich war auch heute mein erster Gedanke, er. Wer sonst? Schließlich suchte er mich täglich in meinen Träumen heim und dies nicht nur in der Nacht. Mein neues Hobby, welches ich angefangen hatte zu treiben - wie andere Joggen -, waren Tagträume. Ich stelle mir vor, wie er mit seinen silbernen Volvo auf den Uniparkplatz fährt, lässig aussteigt, mit erhobenem Kopf und einem sexy Grinsen zu mir kommt um mich um den Verstand zu küssen. Nicht auf die Art wie er es sonst getan hatte, rücksichtsvoll und mit den Gedanken mir auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Nein er küsst mich wild und leidenschaftlich ohne irgendwelche Ängste im Hinterkopf und verdammt es gefällt mir. Jedenfalls denke ich, dass es mir gefallen würde. Erlebt hatte ich es nie und ich würde es auch nie erleben. Aus dem ganz einfachen, aber bitter traurigen Gewissen, dass er mich verlassen hatte und niemals wieder zurück kehren würde. Das war ein Versprechen was er mir gab und er brach nie seine Verspreche außer als er sagte er würde mich für immer lieben. 

Schon wieder dem Heulkrampf nahe, stand ich auf und ging erst einmal unter die Dusche. Auch wenn diese mich nicht wirklich beruhigen würde, denn das tat sie schon lange nicht mehr. Seit fast zwei Jahren versuche ich es jetzt schon ihn zu vergessen, doch ich wusste das würde das nie geschehen. Meine Gefühle waren zu stark und einfach unwiderruflich. Seine Worte es würde so seien als hätte es mich nie gegeben, brachten mich immer wieder zu einem hysterischen Lachen. Wenn er doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt. 

Das Wasser rann an mir herunter und ich beobachtete es ausgiebig, stellte mir vor, wie nicht das Wasser sondern die Erinnerungen an ihm einfach im Abfluss verschwinden würden. Doch wäre ich dann glücklich? Nein wahrscheinlich nicht. Zitternd stieg ich aus der Dusche und wickelte mich in ein Handtuch, der Morgen war kalt was nicht untypisch für diese Jahreszeit war. Genauso wenig wie ich wusste das ich mich heute das eine oder andere Mal auf die Nase packen würde. Es war Winter und diese Jahreszeit erinnerte mich noch mehr an ihm, denn er hatte es nie zugelassen dass ich fiel. Immer wenn ich kurz davor war mein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, hielten mich zwei kalte Arme fest. Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd um den Gedanken, welcher sich schon wieder um ihn drehte, verließ ich das Bad. In der Küche begann ich mir erst einmal einen Kaffee zu brühen, unterdessen dieser mit den beruhigenden Geräuschen durchlief, zog ich mich Winterfest an. Auch heute wäre ich lieber im Bett geblieben, doch mein schlechtes Gewissen hatte heute die Oberhand. Letzte Woche war es meine depressive Seite gewesen, die mich an mein Bett gebunden und meine Augen mit Tränen gequält hatte. 

Die Uni war aber wichtig, ich musste was aus meinen Leben machen und konnte nicht ewig an den Erinnerungen hängen. EWIG dieses Wort konnte in mir schon unendlich viele Gefühle auslösen. Depression und Gewissen krachten auf einander und stritten sich um den Weg in die Uni oder ins Bett. Ich seufzte einmal und ging zurück in die Küche, wo ich mir schnell meinen Kaffee eingoss und an ihn nippte. Er beruhigte mich und das Gewissen siegte. 

Nach ca. einer halben Stunde machte ich mich auf dem Weg zur Uni, mein Truck hatte leider vor ein paar Monaten den Geist aufgegeben und so war ich auf die Bahn angewiesen. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass er es nicht mehr lange machen würde und mal wieder hatte er Recht gehabt. In Gedanken, stieg ich in die Bahn und nach ein paar wenigen Stationen verließ ich sie auch schon wieder. Vor mir ragte nun das große Gebäude entgegen, in der ich mich nun wieder hinein quälte. Jeden Tag wenn ich hier war fragte ich mich ob es ohne einmal zu heulen schaffen würde, doch meistens enttäuschte ich mich selbst. Ich hatte beschlossen alleine die Uni in Alaska zu besuchen über die wir einmal geredet hatten. 

Die Universität Alaska Southeast war wirklich nicht schlecht, zwar keine Eliteuni aber für mich reichte sie aus, schließlich wollte ich nur Literatur studieren. Außerdem musste ich gestehen das ich das Wetter hier sehr schön fand auch wenn es für mich ab und zu gefährlich wurde. Aber ich liebte ja die Gefahr, in wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mit schnellen Schritten um aus den Schneewehen herauszukommen betrat ich das Gebäude und wurde von einer wohligen Wärme empfangen. Ich schüttelte mir kurz das weiße Glitter ab und machte mich auf dem Weg zu meiner ersten Vorlesung. Die Menschen welche ich hier traf kannte ich nicht wirklich, was damit zusammen hing das ich wohl niemanden an mich heran ließ. Ich lebte ein Einsiedler Dasein, auch wenn ich mich oft alleine fühlte wollte ich keinen Menschen bei mir haben. Nur etwas anderes hätte mir die Einsamkeit entziehen können … und dazu zählte kein Mensch. Ich nahm mit den düsteren Gedanken die mich wieder einmal plagten platz. Auch wenn ich das Alleinsein stets genoss, wollten es andere nicht akzeptieren so sprach mich Alice immer wieder an. Sie war etwas größer als ich und ihr Name hatte mich damals schon voll aus der Bahn geworfen. Ihre roten glatten Haare flossen wie Wasser geschmeidig an ihr herunter, bis hin zur Mitte ihres Rückens. Sie war wirklich schön, doch mit meiner Alice konnte sie es nicht aufnehmen, was wohl eher daran liegt das sie genauso menschlich ist wie ich. 

Sie nahm mit einen Lächeln neben mir Platz, auch ich schenkte ihr eins auch wenn es nicht wirklich meinen Gefühlen entsprach. Lächeln geschweige denn Lachen konnte ich schon lange nicht mehr, bis auf die Hysterie die mich manchmal überkam. 

“Guten morgen Bella.” 

“Hey Alice.” Am Anfang hatte ich es nicht einmal geschafft ihren Namen überhaupt auszusprechen, ohne mit den Tränen kämpfen zu müssen. Mit der Weile kam er dann doch recht gut über meine Lippen.

“Geht es dir wieder besser?”

“Hmmm.” 

“Was hattest du denn?” 

“Ach nichts Schlimmes, es geht mir wieder gut.” Das war die Lüge die ich wohl am häufigsten benutzte. 

“Das freut mich. Sag mal möchtest du heute Abend mit kommen in diese neue Bar?”

“Nein tut mir leid, ich muss noch so viel nachholen von letzter Woche.” 

“Ach Bella, komm schon nie kommst du irgendwo mit uns hin.” 

“Tut mir leid, aber du weißt doch wenn ich das nicht nachhole, komme ich irgendwann nicht mehr hinter her.” 

“Du kommst auch nicht mit wenn du mal nichts vor hast.” 

“Ich weiß.” 

“Also kommst du mit?” 

“Nein.” 

“Verflucht noch mal Bella, was ist eigentlich los mit dir hmmm? Ist es immer noch wegen deines bescheuerten Exfreunds?” Mit geschockten Augen sah ich sie an, wie konnte sie mir nur so direkt die Wahrheit ins Gesicht knallen.

“Dein Gesichtsausdruck sagt alles. Man Bella du musst ihn endlich vergessen.” Mein Blick wanderte auf den Tisch und plötzlich wurde alles still. Ich sah wieder nach oben, der Dozent hatte den Raum betreten und begann auch gleich mit seiner Vorlesung. 

“Wir reden nach her noch darüber.” Sie ließ einfach nicht locker, in dieser Hinsicht kam sie schon ziemlich nahe an Alice heran. Immer noch darüber geschockt, dass Alice mich so kalt durchschauen hatte, konnte ich mich nicht wirklich auf die Vorlesung konzentrieren, da hätte ich auch im Bett bleiben können. Der Dozent redete und redete doch bei mir kam bis zum Ende hin nichts an. Meine Gedanken kreisen um Alice, die mich gleich weiter quälen würde. 

Und so kam es auch. Wir saßen in der Mensa und ich biss zaghaft von meinen Apfel ab, Appetit hatte ich keinen mehr. 

“Bella, wie lange willst du so weiter machen?” 

“Wie denn?” 

“Dieses ständige Alleinsein tut dir nicht gut, du musst mal raus, mal was erleben. Vielleicht so gar mal jemand anderes kennen lernen, jemand neuen.” 

“Ich will aber gar keinen Neuen”, zickte ich sie an. 

“So gefällst du mir viel besser, Wut zeigt wenigstens das du noch anwesend bist und über das nachdenkst was ich sage.” Ich funkelte sie an, in dem Moment setzten sich Mona und Susan zu uns. Auch sie hatten nie locker gelassen und wollten, dass ich mich mit ihnen abgab. 

“Und kommt sie mit?”, fragte Mona.

“Bis her noch nicht”, antwortete ihr Alice. 

“Komm schon Bella, lass mich nicht betteln.” 

“Ich würde euch mit meiner Stimmung nur den Abend verderben.” 

“So ein Quatsch, du kommst heute mit und wir finden für dich einen sexy Typen der dir die Gedanken an deinen Ex vertreibt.” 

“Das glaube ich weniger.” 

“Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch.” 

“Na schön ich komme mit, unter einer Bedingung.” 

“Welche?”, fragte die drei im Chor.

“Ihr versucht mich nicht mit irgendeinem Typen zu verkuppeln oder ins Gespräch zu bringen”, meinte ich ernst und sah eine nach der anderen an. Alle drei seufzten auf und nickten schließlich. 

“Ich kann gar nicht verstehen wie du es seit fast zwei Jahren ohne Sex aushältst”, kam von Susan, welche von uns vieren die meisten sexuellen Aktivitäten hatte. 

“Das geht schon”, meinte ich nur schulterzuckend. 

“Hey Mädels schaut euch die drei Leckerbissen mal an”, sagte natürlich Susan, Mona und Alice schauten ihren sabbernden Blicken nach. Ich hingegen biss von meinen Apfel ein weiteres Mal ab, wo ich doch wusste das niemand an ihm heran kommen würde. 

“Gott verdammt”, kamm es von Mona. 

“Ohh Bella, die würdest nicht einmal DU von der Bettkante schupsen. Oh mein Gott er hat her geguckt, wow die sind verdammt heiß.” 

“Ihr benehmt euch wie pubertierende Teenies.” 

“Das sind die drei aber auch wert, du hast sie ja noch nicht mal angeschaut.” 

“Das brauche ich auch nicht.”

“Du bist einfach unverbesserlich, mich würde echt mal interessieren wie dein Ex aussah. Der muss ja deine Meßlatte ziemlich hoch gehängt haben”, sagte Alice. 

“Hat er”, kommentierte ich gelangweilt. 

“Komm schon, wie sah er aus”, fragte mich nun Susan mit einem Schmollmund. Sie waren so lieb und ich dankte es ihnen immer nur mit Kälte und Ablehnung, vielleicht sollte ich anfangen sie in mein Herz zulassen, aber besaß ich überhaupt noch eines. Bevor ich darüber nach dachte fing ich an, ihn zu beschreiben. 

“Na schön ihr wollt also wissen wie er ausah ja?”

“Ja, du hast uns nie ein Foto oder so gezeigt, wie sollen wir denn da nachvollziehen, dass du seit zwei Jahren keinen Sex mehr hattest.” 

“Susan, um das mal endlich klarzustellen: Ich hatte noch keinen Sex.”

“WAS?”, quietschte sie los. 

“Guck nicht so überrascht.” 

“Wie lange warst du noch mal mit deinem Ex zusammen?” 

“5 Monate?” 

“Und er hat es nicht geschafft dich ins Bett zubekommen?” Na ja wohl er ich ihn nicht. Egal.

“Wollt ihr nun wissen wir er aussah?” 

“Ja.” Kam wieder der dreier Chor. 

“Na schön, schließt die Augen.” Sie taten was ich sagte und auch ich schloss meine und seufzte.

“Verdammt tut mir leid Mädels ich kann das einfach nicht, er ist unbeschreibbar.”

“Man Bella das gibt es doch gar nicht.” 

“Doch gibt es.” Lächelte ich leicht.

“Sag mal war das gerade ein Lächeln?”, fragte mich Mona.

“Vielleicht.” 

“Na schön du meinst also er ist so heiß und so sexy das du ihn nicht beschreiben kannst?” 

“Richtig.” 

“Na schön was ist mit dem da? Den könnte ich glaube ich auch nicht beschreiben.” 

“Welchen?”, fragte ich beim umdrehen und mir stockte der Atem. 

“Der mit den roten Haaren.” Geschockt sah ich in die goldenen Augen vor mir, mein Atmen stand, mein Blick bohrte sich in seinen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen, spürte nur noch meinen Herzschlag der von Sekunde zu Sekunde hektischer wurde. Seine Miene sagte nichts aus, nichts. Er saß einfach nur da und sah mich an. 

“Bella?” Riss mich Mona aus den Augen wo ich dachte ich würde sie nie wieder sehen. Der Schock stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben und ich konnte nicht sprechen. 

“Alles in Ordnung?” 

“Ja.” Piepste ich, mir fehlte eindeutig Sauerstoff. Hörbar atmete ich aus und wieder ein. 

“Und jetzt sag noch mal, dass dein Ex besser aussieht als der da?” Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, immer noch viel zu sehr unter Schock überlegte ich was ich jetzt machen sollte. Ich musste bedenken, dass alles was ich sagen würde sie hören konnten. Mir war nicht entgangen, dass nicht nur er hier war, sondern die ganze Familie Cullen. Oh mein Gott. Ich konnte spüren wie mein Herz ein Luftsprung machte vor Freude. Es war mir egal ob sie mit mir sprechen würden oder nicht, aber ich hatte sie noch einmal wieder getroffen. Ich durfte noch einmal in seine Augen sehen und das ließ pure Glückhormone in mir aussprudeln. 

“Bella?” Ok du musst dich jetzt verflucht noch mal zusammenreizen, tu so als würdest du sie nicht kennen. Bleib locker und denk dran sie können dich hören. Na schön. 

“Was?”, fragte ich nach, weil ich nicht mehr wusste was sie gesagt hatte.

“Ich hab dich gefragt ob der besser aussieht als dein Ex.” Hmmm na ja was soll man auf so eine Frage antworten? Aber ich könnte das auch alles ein bisschen lustiger gestalten. Ich lächelte.

“Der mit den roten Haaren ja?” 

“Ja Bella, genau der.” 

“Na ja geht so.”

“WAS?” 

“Geht so”, meinte ich lässig. 

“Du sagst also dein Ex sah besser aus?” 

“Jap.” 

“Das gibt es doch gar nicht.” 

“Gibt es doch”, meinte ich und kicherte. Meine Güte das war echt lustig. 

“Was sah bitte an deinem Ex besser aus hmmm?” 

“Na ja schon die Haare, Rot? Ich bitte euch.” 

“Aber das sieht an ihm echt sexy aus”, meinte nun Susan und verteidigte Edward, nach fast zwei Jahren konnte ich wieder an seinen vollständigen Namen denken. 

“Das ist doch nicht mal ein richtiges Rot, es ist doch eher so ein Bronze oder so?” Absolut nicht lieblings Haarfarbe. 

“Langsam glaube ich auch wir finden für Bella nie einen der ihr gefallen würde.” Stellte Alice fest.

“Sag ich doch.” Gab ich ihr recht, wenn sie doch nur wüssten wie tief sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatten.

“Findet ihr nicht, dass sie etwas blass erscheinen?”, sinnierte nun Mona und sah rüber zu den Cullens, auch ich drehte mich zu ihnen und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Ich sah, dass sie in ein tiefes Gespräch vertieft waren. Alice lehnte an der Schulter von Jasper und Rose an die von Emmet, dieser grinste mich frech an. Ich musste unwillkürlich zurück Lächeln. Ich wendete mich wieder ab.

“Hmmm, ich finde das macht diesen rothaarigen schon wieder irgendwie niedlich”, sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.

“Echt das findest du süß?”

“Jap.” 

“Du bist echt verrückt Bella.” Kicherte Alice. 

“Außerdem befinden wir uns in Alaska, wie oft habt ihr hier schon die Sonne gesehen?” Sie sah aus als würden sie darüber nachdenken.

“Hmmm, du hast Recht, sie müssen schon ziemlich lange hier sein.” 

“Oder sie mögen einfach keine Sonne”, gab ich meinen Senf, wieder mit einem Grinsen dazu.

“Ok wer bist du und was hast du mit Bella gemacht?” Fragend sah ich Alice an.

“Tut mir leid, aber ich habe dich noch nie so oft an einem Tag lächeln gesehen.” 

“Hab wohl einen guten Tag.” Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

“Das freut mich.” 

“Also Bella, du willst diesen rothaarigen also nicht?” 

“Em wieso?” 

“Na ja Mona und Alice haben schon einen Mann, du könntest einen gebrauchen und ich würde ihn dir der gerne überlassen, aber wenn du ihn nicht willst, kannst du deinen kleinen Hintern darauf verwetten das ich alles dafür tue, um ihn an die Angel zu bekommen.”

“Oh Susan, du willst ihn doch nur fürs Bett oder?”, fragte ich. 

“Hmmm, mal sehen wie er sich anstellt.” 

“Du bist einfach unverbesserlich.”

“Hey, ich gebe nur zu, dass ich gerne und viel Sex habe”, sagte sie und lächelte über beide Ohren. 

“Ok weißt du was, ich find ihn ganz süß und wenn du so gnädig bist und mir ihn überlässt wäre ich dir sehr dankbar.” 

“Wow, wow, wow Bella, ok jetzt wirst du mir echt unheimlich. Hast du nicht gesagt es gibt keinen Mann der an deinen Ex heran kommt?” 

“Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er mir so gut gefällt wie mein Ex. Aber der da hat was.” Meinte ich mit einer Handbewegung in Edwards Richtung und schaute anschließend zu ihm, auch er sah gerade in meine Richtung mit seinen schiefen Grinsen. Gefiel ihm etwa dieses Theater? Offensichtlich schon. 

“Schaut euch nur mal dieses Grinsen an, mein Gott Bella, na los geh schon rüber und sprich in an. Sieht so aus als ob du ihm auch gefällst.” Ich drehte mich wieder zu den Mädels.

“Nein, ich kann unmöglich darüber gehen und ihn einfach so ansprechen.” Das würde ich nie tun können. Nein niemals. Susan sah mich an und aus ihrem normal kleinen Lächeln wurde ein fieses Grinsen. 

“Susan, warum grinst du so dämlich? Egal was du vorhast, du wirst es sein lassen.” 

“Bin gleich wieder da”, zwitscherte sie und stand auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu den Cullens, sie hörte meinen Protest lief aber einfach weiter. Verdammt. Sie stellte sich zu den Cullens, redete irgendeinen Scheiß und schließlich sprach sie Edward an. Verdammt wie gerne hätte ich jetzt seine Ohren gehabt. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie mit einem riesigen Lächeln zurück und setzte sich zu uns ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

“Was zur Hölle hast du zu ihm gesagt?”, fragte ich etwas gereizt. 

“Bella ganz ruhig, hier.” Sie warf mir einen kleinen Zettel zu. 

“Was ist das?” 

“Hat er mir für dich gegeben.” Ich sah auf den Zettel wo eine Telefonnummer drauf stand. 

“Ist seine Telefonnummer!” 

“Bist du dir sicher?” 

“Natürlich.” 

“Was … was hat er gesagt?”, fragte ich nervös und neugierig. 

“Ich fand ihn irgendwie merkwürdig, er meinte er würde dich gerne kennenlernen und dass er dich zum anbeißen findet”, sie kicherte und ich setzte mit ein.

“Zum Anbeißen ja? Wie heißt er überhaupt?” 

“Edward Cullen, die anderen sind seine Geschwister und irgendwie zusammen, sie wurden irgendwie alle adoptiert.” Gut das ich ihnen nie den Namen von meinen Ex erzählt hatte. 

“Edward Cullen … klingt …. schön.”

“Das ist alles? Schön, verdammt Bella dieser Typ sieht aus wie ein Gott und ich verlange von dir, dass du dich von ihm flachlegen lässt, wenn ich schon nicht die Möglichkeit dazu bekomme”, sprudelte es aus Susan heraus und sofort lief ich rot an. Ich räusperte mich.

“Mal schauen was ich für dich tun kann.” 

“Du wirst es versuchen und mal für einen Moment deinen verfluchten Ex vergessen.” 

“Susan, mein Ex ist nicht verflucht, das hat er früher auch schon immer gesagt.” Ich musste trotzdem lachen. 

“Oh mein Gott, Bella er kommt her. Meine Güte der ist wirklich verdammt heiß.” Geschockt sah ich in seine Richtung und mir wurde schockierend klar, dass er auf uns zu kam. Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Und dann war er da und nahm direkt vor mir Platz. Mein Atmen setzte aus und mein Herz ging verdammt noch mal viel zu schnell. 

“Hallo”, sagte er mit seinem schiefen Lächeln und sah mich dabei direkt an. 

“Hallo“, piepsten Mona und Alice gleichzeitig in einem Ton, als hätten sie nicht genügten Luft zur verfügung. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Meine Stimme war irgendwo, nur nicht hier bei mir. Ich starrte ihn nur an, bis Alice mir mit ihren Ellenbogen nicht gerade unauffällig in die Seite stieß. 

“Em hallo.” 

“Ich bin Edward Cullen.” 

“Hi ich bin Mona und das sind meine Freundinnen Alice und Bella, Susan hast du ja schon kennen gelernt.”

“Freut mich euch kennen zulernen.” Er grinste über beide Ohren. 

“Und Edward hast du eine … äh Freundin?”, fragte Alice. Ich klatschte mir wie aus Reflex mit der Hand auf die Stirn. 

“Alice?”

“Was denn Bella, interessierte dich das etwa nicht?” 

“Nein“, gab ich bissig zurück. 

“Ich habe keine”, antwortete er trotzdem. Woraufhin mich Alice siegessicher angrinste. Gott wie peinlich. 

“Was ist mit euch?” 

“Ja wir haben einen Freund, aber Bella nicht.” Meinte sie sofort.

“Ist das so.” 

“Nein ich habe keinen, aber ich bin noch nicht über meinen Ex hinweg“, meinte ich bissiger als beabsichtigt. 

“Bella, du hast mir was versprochen”, warf Susan ein. Ich wurde immer roter.

“Das tut mir leid.” 

“Was tut dir leid?”, fragte ich ihn.

“Das du noch nicht über deinen Exfreund hinweg bist.” 

“Das tut dir also leid?” 

“Ja.” 

“Wieso? Vielleicht hatte er ja seine Gründe gehabt, dass er mich verlassen hat.”

“Es müsste sehr bewegende Gründe gewesen sein, denn du bist ein sehr hübsches Mädchen.”

“Er hat mich nicht mehr geliebt, ich glaube das ist ein sehr guter Grund.”

“Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass er dich nicht mehr geliebt hat, dafür bist du viel zu hübsch und nett.” So langsam wurde ich echt verdammt wütend, tat es ihm leid dass er mich verlassen hatte?

“Nett? Nett ist die kleine Schwester von scheiße.” Sein Lächeln erstarb.

“So war das nicht gemeint.” 

“Wie war es denn gemeint?” 

“Bella was machst du denn? Du vergraulst ihn ja noch.” Ich atmete tief durch.

“Ich meinte dass du sehr freundlich rüber kommst.” 

“Siehst du Bella freundlich, nicht nett. Reiz dich jetzt zusammen.” Mahnte mich Alice mit einem Knurren. Ich lehnte mich in meinen Stuhl zurück, ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Was war das hier? 

“Bella würdest du vielleicht mal mit mir ausgehen wollen?” Ich grinste ihn an und er zurück. 

“Hmmm, warum nicht an was hast du gedacht.” 

“Ich weiß nicht, was hältst du denn von Kino?” 

“Kino? Ich weiß nicht, ich wurde schon lange nicht mehr zum Essen eingeladen wäre das auch Ok?” Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, er verstand. 

“Natürlich, warum nicht.” 

“Was magst du? Ich steh auf Italienisch.” 

“Find ich auch gut.” 

“Wirklich? Was ist dein Lieblingsgericht?” Jetzt funkelten seine Augen, ha erwischt. 

“Pizza?” Ich lächelte. 

“Hmmm, du bist ja nicht sehr wählerisch.” 

“Eigentlich schon, ich mag es exquisit und das was ich bevorzuge bekommt man nicht in irgendeinen Restaurant.”

“Wo denn dann?” 

“Finde es doch heraus.” Er stand auf, schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln,

“Ich hol dich morgen ab.” und ging. 

“Er hat doch gar nicht deine Adresse?”, meinte Mona. 

“Ich denke er wird mich schon finden.” Und so hatte ich mein Glück wieder gefunden, bzw. es mich.


End file.
